


An Ancient's Plan

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Snippets and Snapshots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Partners, Bill and Hermione, are pulled back in time. Further back than they ever expected and for a rather unusual reason.





	An Ancient's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hermione's Haven's March roll-a-drabble. The pairing and trope I received were Hermione/Bill and time travel. Thank you to starrnobella and xxDustNight88 for their help in reading through this. Also, thank you to crochetaway for answering my extra questions about Ancient Egypt.
> 
> Speaking of, I am by no means an expert on Ancient Egypt and while most of what I used was from what I learned in classes over the years, I did have to go online to double check some information. That being said, if anything is incorrect please politely let me know. Thank you. Now, I hop you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing recognizable from the HP world. No money is being made, nothing, just a girl having fun writing. I also want to point out that I don't own Bintanath, she was a real-life person, I just didn't have another way to tag her in the character listing and I didn't want to leave her out.

                                          

She didn’t know how they ended up here and she didn’t care. Hermione stopped short at that thought, because if they didn’t figure out how they ended up _here_  then they wouldn’t be able to get back home.

Hermione turned to her partner. “What were you doing before we ended up here?”

“I was cleaning one of the walls so I could see what was underneath,” he replied. “I’m fairly certain I didn’t touch anything. What about you?”

“Well, I was flipping through that book we’d found,” she answered. “I know I found an interesting page and stopped to read it, but I don’t think I read any of it out loud.” Hermione frowned as she tried to remember. “Did you hear me say anything, Bill?”

Bill also tried to remember if he’d heard Hermione’s voice in the quiet of tomb they were exploring, but he shook his head since he only remembered the deafening silence. “The last time you said anything was when you found the book. Why are we here?” Bill looked around trying to figure out not only where exactly they ended up, but when exactly they ended up. “Where is here exactly?”

“You are in the guest quarters of _Userma’atre’setepenre_ ,” a voice said behind them.

Bill and Hermione whirled around to face the person who spoke to find a young woman standing in the open doorway. There were guards standing behind her, ready to protect her should Bill or Hermione make a move.

“ _Userma’atre’setepenre_?” Hermione tilted her head to the side as she tried to place the name the woman used. “ _Userma’at..._ ” Hermione trailed off as her eyes widened and she sputtered for a moment before she finally found her voice again. “ _Userma’atre’setepenre,_  as in Ramesses II? Ramesses The Gr–”

Bill cut her off, “How did we get here?”

The young woman turned to face Bill. “I brought you here.”

“Where is here?”

“Pi-Ramesses,” she answered Hermione.

He frowned. “You did? But why would you bring us to the House of Ramesses?”

“And how?”

“Because we need you,” she replied as she stepped further into the room, leaving the guards stationed just outside the door. “My father needs you.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“I am Bintanath, firstborn daughter of Pharaoh Ramesses and our High Priest approached me with a potential future he’d seen. A future where my father loses a major battle.”

“I’m not sure how much we can help,” he replied. “I’ve never seen anything in the history books about two people from the future popping up in Ancient Egypt. Especially in regards to a major battle.”

“That’s because no one but us will know you’re from the future,” she replied. “As for everyone else, you’re two people from near Aswan.”

“What about your High Priest? Doesn’t he know about us? Why didn’t he go to your father?”

“No, he only knows of the potential for my father’s failure at Kadesh,” Bintanath explained. “I told him I would take care of it. As for him coming to me instead of my father, when he had his vision, I was the only member of the family here in residence. The rest of my family will return in two days time.”

Hermione raised a sceptical eyebrow. “What makes you think anyone will believe that we’re from Aswan?”

Bintanath smiled. “The same way I brought the two of you here. Magic.”


End file.
